Accident Waiting to Happen
by blondiemi
Summary: "They were an accident waiting to happen. Surely someone saw it coming. A boy and a girl living together, partnered up to fight using the compatibility of their souls. It was a recipe for disaster, a mishap about to ensue."


**A/N: I based this oneshot off a the song "Accident Waiting to Happen" from the Tony award-winning musical, The Drowsy Chaperone, which my school put on recently and I played in the pit band for. I figured it matched this pairing, so why not write a songfic? **

They were an accident waiting to happen. Surely someone saw it coming. A boy and a girl living together, partnered up to fight using the compatibility of their souls. It was a recipe for disaster, a mishap about to ensue.

When they'd first met, Soul didn't really think much of Maka. She seemed alright, had a nice set of legs, though a bit thick at the ankles, or at least it seemed so. But just when did she get so attractive? Or was it just him? She appeared so plain at first, but as he got to know her, as he started observing closer, he noticed she wasn't all that ordinary. For one, her eyes were definitely the biggest and prettiest he'd ever seen. Their color stood out, such a vibrant emerald, a mix of greens. Whenever she got excited, they would sparkle like jewels. They brought in his gaze, peeking from under her bangs and making her look absolutely charming. What's more was her soft ashen hair, usually tied into neat pigtails, adding to her overall allure. He loved how she was so small, her frame petite, yet so strong. There was no way the speed and power she had while swinging him during battle was all from his end. Maka was pretty muscular under all those layers, and it was especially visible on her legs. Man, did she have some killer legs. Soul had to admit, though she may not have had all that much sex appeal, she certainly made up for it with her cuteness.

Girls would praise and admire him all the time, but he didn't really think anything of it. But whenever Maka would turn away with a blush, laugh at his jokes, or give him a compliment, only then would he feel all warm and fuzzy. Because who cared what other girls thought if it only mattered what she did. Maka was more than just his partner, she was the one who'd make him lose his cool, she was the one who put up with his lazy ass, she was the one who pulled him out of madness again and again with an ever-gentle hand. He'd reached a point where he was willing to die for her, and he damn near did.

But he didn't want to say anything, afraid it would ruin everything. Besides, Maka wasn't the type to look for a relationship, especially one with her weapon. Just look at what happened to her parents. That, however, didn't change his feelings, and there was no doubt something would slip. He was a three legged chair, the toy on the stair, an accident waiting to happen.

Maka never really cared much for boys much like they never really cared much for her. But now it was different. Just when did she start seeing him that way? Perhaps it was when he transformed just a split second before Chrona's sword swung down, taking the hit himself. That's probably when she realized they were something a bit more than just partners. But she didn't want to get ahead of herself. It was the small things she started loving more. When they'd first paired up, she'd thought he was handsome enough, his features a bit strange. Now, she loved the golden tan of his skin, contrasting with her fair shade. His white hair, she noticed, was surprisingly soft and naturally stuck up in his signature spikes. Soul's sharp teeth, intimidating at first, she found more cool than scary. Those sarcastically drooping eyes gave him a calm, cool demeanor. She adored his crimson irises, adding to his unique appearance, unlike her boring, forgettable one.

Soul constantly had attractive girls throwing themselves at him. Why would he return such a plain girl's feelings? She couldn't let this attraction get out of hand or their partnership would just get awkward. A broken umbrella, that's what she was. That one loose rod would hit her in the face the moment she opened up.

Sitting in study hall, Maka was reading a paperback novel as Soul idly twirled one of her pigtails. She felt extremely self conscious, hoping he didn't see the blush she felt spreading across her cheeks. But, she tilted towards him, warmth spreading through her chest when he continued to twiddle with her hair.

They were a hem that'd been caught by a shoe.

The bell rang, ending the school day and the two shuffled out of the class along with everyone else. As they exited the building together, Soul tentatively reached out for her hand. Taking it, he noticed just how small and thin it was in his. They didn't look at each other, missing the smile painted on the other's face, pink dusting their cheeks.

They were an accident waiting to happen, a catastrophe destined to be. The rags in the cellar, a branch hanging loose from a tree.

But, if one tripped up, they'd fall together, and that suited them just fine.

"_You're an accident waiting to happen,_

_So hurry and happen to me."_

**A/N: I would highly recommend actually listening to the song.**_  
_

**And if The Drowsy Chaperone happens to be playing in a theatre near you, go. It's hilarious.**


End file.
